Various electromagnetic (EM) techniques exist to perform surveys of subterranean structures for identifying structures of interest, such as structures containing hydrocarbons. One such technique is the magnetotelluric (MT) survey technique that employs time measurements of naturally occurring electric and magnetic fields for determining the electrical conductivity distribution beneath the surface. Another technique typically used in marine environments is the controlled source EM (CSEM) surveying technique, in which an EM transmitter is placed or towed in a body of water. Survey modules containing electric and/or magnetic field sensors are deployed on a water bottom surface (e.g., sea floor), or towed along within an area of interest to make measurements from which a geological survey of the subterranean structure underneath the water bottom surface can be derived. CSEM techniques can also be applied to land-based surveying.